Styx (Legion Personality) (Earth-616)
| Quotation = You're mine, now. Your body a puppet that I move as I wish. | Speaker = Styx | QuoteSource = X-Men: Legacy Vol 1 253 | HistoryText = Following the Fortress X time, where Legion's personas all had a body for themselves, the return to the normal reality left free six of those sub-personalities outside David's body. He and the X-Men became aware of that only after having tried to use Time-Sink's powers, unsuccessful, and was informed of that using Delphic's divination powers, revealing the rebellion of six personalities: Time-Sink, Chain, Susan in Sunshine, Bleeding Image, Styx and Endgame. ]] The six personalities headed to Europe and then split up, Time-Sink staying on Tenerife (Spain), Susan and Chain in London and Styx installed himself in Paris Catacombs, followed by Bleeding Image and Endgame. A team consisting of Legion, Magneto, Rogue, Frenzy, Gambit and Professor X was assembled to hunt down the rampaging personas for David to reabsorb them into his psyche. absorbed along Styx into Legion]] During their operation in London, Xavier was kidnapped by Styx who left a trail for David to follow him in Paris, where he sent his henchman Bleeding Image and later directly in the Catacombs. Once inside, Styx revealed his plan and goal: In order to ascend as God, he wanted to obtain Moira's reality warping powers. However, he was tricked by David and Rogue, using Chain to duplicate David on Rogue and was reabsorbed by Legion after a violent battle where Rogue merged into Legion. | Powers = * Psi-Leech Energy Manipulation: Styx is a psionic lamprey who specializes in the absorption of minds & souls coupled with puppeteering their rudderless cadavers. His powers are tactile in nature and need only be utilize via touch. ** Soul Absorption: Styx can absorb the spiritual essence of living beings on contact, enslaving their souls and leaving their bodies conscious yet subject to his every command. The souls are stored into an unknown limbo. *** Mass Mind Control: Styx is granted total control over the beings whose souls he had absorbed. ** Telepathy: Styx is an able bodied psychic of impressive power, even able to somehow supplant a conciousness as powerful as that of Prof. X without his noticing. *** Telepathic Connection: Styx is able to use one of his mind-slaves as a channel to a beings thoughts, connecting to them and listening to what the target who is not connected is saying. The breaking of the connection can shut down the channel-body. ** Insect Control: Ability to command and control vast armies of flies. ** Illusions: Styx was able to generate realistic illusions. The nature of those is unknown, as Magneto wasn't immune, still wearing his helmet. Those illusions may be the product of Xavier's powers. catacombs redesigned into the Styx]] * Psi-shield: Styx and the five other sub-personalities are somehow protected from psi-scanning, and even the Omega-level Telepath Charles Xavier was unable to perform a psi-contact on an unconscious Time-Sink. It was stated that this shielding was coming from their specific nature, as they weren't "living beings in the conventional sense". | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = *Styx sign his actions by leaving a white lily, "for the dead". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Zoopathy Category:Telepaths Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Legion Subpersonalities Category:Mutants cloned/created after M-Day